


Suffered enough

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a new still, Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e11 Mea Maxima Culpa, Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Raphael is a softie, picture included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “You’re not angry?” The question poured from Simon’s lips before he was even aware of the words being at the tip of his tongue but his surprise was genuine, especially after all their difficulties ever since he had betrayed the clan. Part of him had expected Raphael to be mad that someone like him would be granted this kind of second chance - someone who probably didn’t deserve it.





	Suffered enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of difficult to tag something like this properly but I'll just go with _extended scene_ , even if the scene itself will only happen in two weeks or whatever? I don't really care, the show is dead to me, but my love for these two cuties is as strong as ever :D
> 
> I decided to add the picture that inspired this tiny something, just in case someone actually didn't see it yet.

Simon didn’t know what kind of reaction he had expected after announcing to Raphael that he was able to walk in the sun again but it certainly wasn’t the other stepping into his personal space and touching his cheek. The leader’s fingers felt cool against his just as cold skin, fitting perfectly along the line of his jaw and around the curve of his cheek.

“You’re not angry?” The question poured from Simon’s lips before he was even aware of the words being at the tip of his tongue but his surprise was genuine, especially after all their difficulties ever since he had betrayed the clan. Part of him had expected Raphael to be mad that someone like him would be granted this kind of second chance - someone who probably didn’t deserve it.

“Why would I be angry? I have made my peace with not being able to step into the sun ever again but I’m glad you won’t have to settle for the same fate,” Raphael replied, his voice smooth as ever and unusually soft, while the intense gaze of his dark brown eyes seemed to swallow Simon right up. “You have suffered enough already.“

Simon felt himself tear up at these words, blinking rapidly to keep the bloody tears from spilling from his eyes, while he tilted his head into the still lingering touch, almost nuzzling his cheek into Raphael’s surprisingly gentle hand.

“Thank you,” he breathed but it was enough for Raphael’s vampire hearing to catch the words and the hint of a smile settling in the corners of the leader’s lips was proof of that. He felt Raphael gently patting his cheek, almost a little awkwardly as if the clan leader had just become aware of the intimacy of the situation, and Simon almost whined when the contact disappeared. He watched Raphael’s hand drop to his side, confusion building in his chest at the strong urge to reach out for the other.

“I have to get back to the Dumort, there’s important business to attend to and your girlfriend just arrived anyway,” Raphael commented and clearly tried to hide his dislike for the redheaded Shadowhunter.

Simon didn’t even get a chance to reply before the older vampire had already disappeared in the blink of an eye and he absently pressed his fingertips against his cheeks, still feeling the ghost of Raphael’s touch against his skin, and he almost missed the sound of the opening door, quickly plastering a happy smile on his face at the sight of Clary while he tried to push the longing for someone else’s touch from his mind.


End file.
